theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Martingloamg/20 Years Contest Rules
Hello Edge Chronicles fans, A few months ago we had the pleasure of reading some fantastic fanfiction entries for our Minor Character Competition. Due to the contest’s popularity, we’re doing another competition – this time to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of the Edge Chronicles! If you want the chance of becoming the Professor of Light or Darkness--the illustrator and writer winners respectively--as well as to earn eternal glory and bragging rights to have your work posted for everyone in the Edge Chronicles Community to see, please enter a piece of artwork and/or a story regarding any aspect of the Edge Chronicles and the Edgeworld. Rules * All fanfiction pieces must be between 300 and 1000 words * Your submission must be appropriate for all ages; any work that violates this will be subsequently ignored * If you enter artwork, you will be entered for The Professor of Light Competition and if you enter fanfiction you will be entered for The Professor of Darkness Competition. If you enter illustrated fanfiction, you will be entered for both competitions, but you can only win one of them * You cannot have more than one entry. If you enter more than once, only your first entry will be considered. If you do illustrated fanfiction, the artwork must be related to the story * Please email your entries to edgechronicleswiki@gmail.com * Please note the final entry date had now changed to 1st November 2018 (12AM midnight UTC) * If win the competition, your work will be presented on the front page of the Edge Chronicles Wiki, so please include your name in your submission email. You can use your username instead of your real name if you wish (as long as it’s appropriate). Your email address will not be included Please do not hesitate to email edgechronicleswiki@gmail.com if you have any questions Official Advertisment Hello! The Edge Chronicles Wiki is hosting a new competition, which everyone can join. All you have to do is create a piece of artwork or fanfiction regarding any aspect of the Edge Chronicles and the Edgeworld this September. To see the full rules, please see https://theedgechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Martingloamg/20_Years_Contest_Rules, but basically you just have to either: create fanfiction between 300 and 1000 words, a piece of fan art, or a combination of the two, for the chance of becoming the Professor of Light or the Professor of Darkness of Sanctaphrax. Your submission must be appropriate for all ages or it will be disregarded. All entries should be emailed to edgechronicleswiki@gmail.com by 1st November 2018 (12AM midnight UTC) and we will publish the results as soon as possible. If you win this competition, your work will not just be presented on the main page of the Edge Chronicles Wiki, but you will also win bragging rights and eternal glory. So what are you waiting for? Get involved and most importantly have fun! Please do not hesitate to email edgechronicleswiki@gmail.com if you have any questions. Please share this! Category:Blog posts